


Soldier's Obsession: Various Yandere Overwatch X Son Reader X Yandere Soldier 76

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Father Knows Best (Soldier 76) [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Father Soldier 76, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Various/Reader
Series: Father Knows Best (Soldier 76) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655464
Kudos: 6





	Soldier's Obsession: Various Yandere Overwatch X Son Reader X Yandere Soldier 76

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with the coming soon of this story :D you know the drill 

First should this be male verse?

(Yes All Females Regardless of last story are now male)

(Yes Only the females you have not mention are male)

(no just the males who are male) 

Second should the member Of Talon more willing to make reader their shared darling 

(Yes Talon Harem)

(No they are to possessive to share) 

Third Should Antonio and Gerard be alive 

(Yes)

(Or No)

Fourth Who should reader meet first 

Reaper: Him showing reader around and or introducing him to Akande and or Maximilian 

Akande: Training or meeting Reader? 

Antonio (If he is alive?): Be shown to be alive? And Maybe Meeting Reader as he is the head if he is alive 

Sigma: Looking at the stars or entering his office and reading his work or maybe meeting in the coffee room for coffee and donuts? 

Maximilian: Taking him out to dinner and maybe signing papers with him for like pay and health insurance? 

(and if the Females become their male Version)

Moiro: Him giving an intrusive exam and maybe questioning him? 

Widower: Him stalking the reader from a far or shooting range? 

Sombro: Him just being super flirty with Reader or groping reader 

Fifth

This is the Squeal to 

Father Knows Best: Yandere Father Soldier 76 X Male Reader X Yandere Overwatch

You can find it: 

Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/12023890/Father-Knows-Best-Yandere-Father-Soldier-76-X-Male-Reader-X-Yandere-Overwatch

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/193268623-father-knows-best-yandere-father-soldier-76-x-male

Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990952

Sixth 

I hope you all enjoy and stay sexy all of my friends!]


End file.
